thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
High Court
The High Court is, at its core functionality, a Discord server for the purpose of keeping up with friends. The High Court has, howbeit, transformed into quite a lot more than that: it is now less of a group chat and more of a community server, populated but not filled with a diverse and vibrant range of people from the United Kingdom, United States, Canada, and Australia. The High Court's name has also transformed, from simply the name of an old-fashioned-themed server to almost a fictional business of sorts; the name reaches far and wide over Habbo Hotel, but has its fingers in the odd pies of the King's online presences - often shortened to "HC", not to be confused with Habbo Hotel's own Habbo Club. The High Court Server The High Court's Discord server is the core of the community. To be a member of the High Court means to be a member of the High Court server, which in itself requires a certain set of unwritten and unspoken criteria to be met. The High Court server, being the heart of the High Court, has evolved many times since its inception in December of 2018; so much so that it is almost unrecognisable today juxtaposed to the original server. One may explore the history of the High Court server in the History article, found on the menu above. The server is constructed with a simplistic system of roles in order to provide security and order: *Hierarchical roles are the most important roles in the High Court server. Your hierarchical role will define your position in the server; a Villein (acquaintance), a Baron/Baroness (friend), the Princess (luminary), and the King (founder). *Hue roles bring vibrant customisation and personalisation to the High Court. With over one-hundred and seventy different colours for any member of the server to choose from, one's server nickname is almost guaranteed to stand out. *Title roles further cover the aspect of personalisation, but more towards the corner of honour than aesthetic. Title roles are exclusive to an individual, and are bestowed upon this individual as recognition of their faith, loyalty, and/or work for the High Court. The Presence of the High Court The High Court's presence in Habbo Hotel is known. Eternique has created two rooms for the High Court - Cabin of the High Court, and Solitude. - and a group banner for the High Court was briefly found in Relmancer's Tokyo Hangout, and then later in LordHolliBreeze's House of Lords where it currently resides. The High Court group in Habbo Hotel currently contains the following users, as of its closing of membership requests in May of 2019: *Eternique (King) *Rachyyy,3. (Princess) *iEQE, an alternate account of Eternique *Night_Fury991 (Baroness) *Relmancer (Baroness) *LordHolliBreeze (Baron) Even in real life the presence of the High Court has arrived. A couple of members of the High Court have creatively expressed their support for the community through physical drawings and virtual Minecraft creations. Drama in the High Court Of course, where Eternique roams, dramatic occurrences follow - of which there have been the High Court's fair share. In early 2019, ..XxJemxX.. and lukorourkef entered the High Court and then proceeded to swiftly flee the server after Jem was confronted about her abusive behaviour towards Night_Fury991. The user mcjamie555BAN did exit the High Court at beginning of June, 2019, after a considerable argument with FalloutFan95. Mentions of KellyClarksS0n and lydia627 must also not be omitted, if one could count these dull and tedious interactions as dramatic occurrences. Thankfully, however, drama is not nearly as much of an issue in the High Court as it is on Habbo Hotel; one may consider it a safe space in that regard, although such phrasing is heavily discouraged. Trivia * The original server icon for the High Court server was the imitation of a Lancaster Rose that was the High Court's group badge in Habbo Hotel. It was later changed with Release 1.0 in April of 2019 to be a vector image of a Tudor Rose. Vector images of a Lancaster Rose and a York Rose were also considered. *It is sometimes the case that the High Court is mistaken for an actual courthouse. A refreshingly honest mistake, and a simple misunderstanding, in a world of blithering idiocy. *We are all still awaiting Rachyyy,3., God bless her soul. Category:Server Category:Roles Category:Habbo Hotel Category:Minecraft Category:History Category:Builders Category:Characters Category:Subsidiaries Category:Wiki